The applicant has proposed the granulator for granulating resin waste or the like into particles of the same size so that the granulated resin waste can be preferably reused (see PTL 1 and PTL 2). This granulator is not the conventional resin crush machine that crushes resin using a rotating crush blade, but performs granulating processing by engaging a stationary granulating blade having shearing blades with a movable granulating blade having shearing blades and moving the movable granulating blade toward or away from the stationary granulating blade. Since the size of crashed objects can be made identical, the granulated objects generated by granulating resin material have an advantage in that they can be preferably reused as resin material. Such a method for shearing and granulating an object to be processed as described above is basically different from the method used by conventional resin crush machines.
The structure of the main part of a granulator 100 proposed in PTL 2 is illustrated as an example in FIG. 11 (cross sectional view) and FIG. 12 (exploded perspective view). In these drawings, reference numeral 110 represents a rotary crushing blade provided in a shaft 110a for coarsely crushing an object to be granulated for preparative purposes and reference numeral 112 represents a fixed blade used together with the rotary crushing blade 110 to crush an object to be granulated. The rotary crushing blade 110 is mounted so as to face an opening in a main body 140 and a stationary granulating blade 170 and a movable granulating blade 160 for granulation are disposed in the lower part of the main body 140. The lower part of the main body 140 is gradually narrowed so that the object to be processed that has been coarsely crushed by the rotary crushing blade 110 drops on the engagement part between the stationary granulating blade 170 and the movable granulating blade 160.
A schematic view (assembly diagram) of the movable granulating blade 160 is illustrated in FIG. 13 and a schematic view of the stationary granulating blade 170 is illustrated in FIG. 14. The movable granulating blade 160 is pivotably supported by a shaft 160a so as to be oscillatable like an arc and engages the stationary granulating blade 170. That is, shearing blades 162 of the movable granulating blade 160 and shearing blades 172 of the stationary granulating blade 170 rub against each other on an arc surface.
In the structure described above, the object to be processed that has been fed from the main body 140 is first coarsely crushed by the rotary crushing blade 110 and the fixed blade 112 in the main body 140, drops on the lower part of the main body 140, is granulated by the movable granulating blade 160 and the stationary granulating blade 170, and is exhausted from an exhaust hole 156a provided in a bottom plate 156 of the main body 140.